Come Back, I've Let You Go
by BOOKR34D3R
Summary: Crappy title, I know. :D So basically it's JohnnyxOC Ember-Rai, the boss. They love each other, but only when Johnny fails a task do they realise it. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Johnny, the fuck?" Ember-Rai's first snarl to one of her three luitenents as she woke up. "You were supposed to be Karhlee's bodyguard." Karhlee. An unusual name where you did not pronouce the 'r', instead, the 'h', making it sound foreign. Forgetting that, Ember-Rai glared at Johnny. He gave an apologetic smile.

"She got put into hospital." His voice cracked within hours of staring over his beautiful female boss to ensure _her_ safety, and not Karhlee's, the girl he'd been assigned to look after. "Ember-Rai, I'm sor-"

"Sorry?" She snarled once again. "_Sorry?_" Her raised voice turned into a yell as she stood from her armchair she'd previously been fast asleep in. Her blanket fell from around her. All that was left to cover her was short, short hotpants and a purple crop top. Johnny stared at her, wondering how she could pull off such a look and still look classy. At least, as classy as gangbangers got. He tuned into her scoldings, though her voice was so much fiercer than usual. It wasn't ordinary.

"...Johnny? I can't rely on you anymore! What the fuck is wrong with you? You and me go way back, but you aren't the same, reliable guy you were! I can't trust you with anything anymore, can I? Johnny? **Honestly**! You won't even listen to me anymore! What the hell is wrong with you Johnny? Huh? **Answer me**!" Her rant finished as she glared down at him. Johnny adapted his own glare and stood up, looking down on her.

"You want to know what it is, Ember-Rai? You really want to know what it is?"

"Why the hell do you think I asked if I didn't want to know?"

"I'm in love with you!"

It wasn't meant to be said. At least not then, not now. Ember-Rai, the woman he... oh, who was he to deny it? Ember-Rai, his boss, was the first woman he'd loved since Aisha. And he had loved Aisha. He hadn't had the proper chance to show it, and for that, he hated every single one of the Ronin. He knew that the wannabe's had been ordered to do it, they played no part in it, but he wanted to wipe every last one of them off of the face of the earth. He would be complete after that. Nearly. All he needed was Ember-Rai. And now he had ruined it. He snapped out of thought when the office doors closed softly. Pierce and Shaundi stared at him, and it was only then he realised the music downstairs had been shut off.

"Shit..." He breathed, looking at Shaundi. She closed her eyes and nodded. Damn. Everyone had heard him yelling at Ember-Rai he loved her. There was an eternity of silence as Johnny looked back at Ember-Rai. She was staring at him, looking shocked, her mouth hanging open and her eyes unreadable. He knew from the moment he'd spoke the words it had been a mistake. He hadn't realised it had affected her so much. Shaking his head sadly, he turned his back on his boss and walked towards the doors. It was then she spoke.

"Johnny..."

No change in his pace.

"Johnny."

Nothing.

"Johnny!"

He had reached the door. He faced her finally. He let his eyes wash over her bright red hair with the Saint's purple streaks in it. Her perfect face. Her slender, toned figure. Then he left the room, headed for the elevator.

"Johnny, Johnny!" She cried. Her voice cracked.

"You've made your decision." He whispered, before the doors closed behind him.

"But I... I ... I love you too..." She spoke softly after him, knowing he couldn't hear. She burst out into tears, collapsing back in the armchair. Pierce and Shaundi suddenly sprang into action. Shaundi pulled the blanket back over her. Ember-Rai forced it above her head. Pierce went to go and get water, or tea, or something without alcohol in it. Shaundi sighed softly.

"Would you like me to lead them?" She questioned.

No verbal answer. No answer at all. Shaundi took it as a yes. As she shut the door behind her, she heard a sob, a choke, and her bosses voice whispering, _find him, Shaundi..._

She, Shaundi, appeared at the top of the stairs, looking at all the Saints around her. She then put her fingers in her mouth and whisteled.

"Listen up!" She called, her voice booming. Everyone shut up and looked to the front. "I know you all heard what happened in the office, and now Gat's gone. Gone! We need to assemble together, and find him!" She paused for a moment, allowing the words to sink into them. "You! Start with the Arena district! You!" Shaundi continued to assign places to search for Johnny Gat, a man with a lot of rage and hatred. A very easily provoked man who you most certainly did not want to get on the wrong side of. His boss, she was different Ember-Rai had been brought up on the streets when her mother died and her father did soon after of greif ... and a gunshot. He'd been the boss of a great mafia. Along with Ember-Rai, many people respected him. Others of course, feared him, but that didn't bother anyone except for the people on the fearing end of the line. Ember-Rai missed her mother and father. So much. But of course, the 3rd Street Saints leader was suspected to be someone ruthless, who didn't cry and didn't care much if at all for love, and finding it. Ember-Rai had lived her whole life pretending. She didn't care if she had to pretend now. Or at least, to be more appropriate, she wouldn't have. But pretending had gotten her no where, had it?_ Pretending_ she didn't love Johnny Gat had gotten her no where except in a pit of her own self-hatred.


	2. ok!

**I have it back! Woohoo! Working on ud's ASAP. Tell me what should happen soon ;] x**


End file.
